1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc playback apparatus with an automatic disc changer for selecting a desired one of a plurality of information storage discs and reproducing stored information from the selected disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some disc playback apparatus for playing back pre-recorded musical accompaniments, so-called "karaoke" music, store a plurality of discs from which a desired disc can be selected by the user and played back for reproducing a desired musical accompaniment. After the disc has been played back, another disc containing a desired musical accompaniment is selected by the user to replace the disc that has been played back. Upon completion of the disc replacement, the new disc is played back to reproduce the selected musical accompaniment. Therefore, the user can successively sing songs to selected musical accompaniments simply by indicating those musical accompaniments which he wants to get reproduced. Usually, musical accompaniments are accompanied by video images that are reproduced on displays.
While discs are being changed, or the previously played-back disc is being replaced with a new disc, no music is played back for a certain period of time, e.g., at least 10 seconds.